Life Without Buffy?
by Amy8
Summary: POST-GIFT. This is my take on what should happen. Personally, I don't think that one of the scoobies should bring her back because if all they have to do is some spell and she's "reborn", that kind of diminishes the finality of DEATH. Intrigued? GREAT? Wh
1. Default Chapter

Life Without the Slayer.  
By:Amy  
  
Author's Note: Well, well. The obsession returns. I was THIS close to clearing it! When Evil genius Joss had to air that amazing season finale. Damn him and his brilliance! Anyhow, this is my take on how the events of season 6 should occur....Enjoy! (And as per usual, I don't own these characters, yada yada yada)  
  
And he kissed her. Overjoyed that she didn't refuse or pull away. In all his years, he had never kissed anyone as gently and as delicately as he was to his beloved Buffy. She was enchanting and he seemed to fall more and more in love with her everytime he saw her. At first, he could remember that she seemed repulsed, disgusted when he told her he loved her but he now discovered that that was because she didn't quite realize the intensity of his love. She reached her hand behind his neck and gently touched his hair. He kept his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. She pulled away rather suddenly surprising him once again.   
  
"Spike, this can't work. I can never be with you......with anyone."   
  
What?   
  
And then she was gone. Disappeared and he woke up, once again alone in his pathetic excuse for a home. Why did he put up with this place? In all his years, he had lived in numerous places around the world, mansion, castles, palaces, or at least high class apartments, never EVER a crypt. Why did he insist on staying here so long? But there was no use denying it. He knew the answer. It was for her. Everything was for her. But she was gone now. Nothing left for him in this bloody town. But yet he couldn't leave. He could never leave. Everything here reminded him of her and he was willing to take anything he could get. She was so beautiful and so amazing, even though she knew of his feelings for her, and he knew they were unrequited, she didn't refuse to be near him, she treated him with respect, she treated him like an equal.   
  
"I know you'll never love me. I   
know I'm a monster......but   
you treated me like a man...  
and thats....."  
  
Why hadn't he finished that sentence? Maybe if he had, she would have looked upon things differently....  
  
No.  
  
She wouldn't have continued to live just because he wanted her to. She was far too heroic for that. He had done too many what ifs and maybe if I games in the past few months and he couldn't stand it anymore, since the day she died, he slipped into this state of perma-depression. Even HE didn't realise that he loved her this much. But life without Buffy seemed like no life at all.   
  
Buffy was a hero. He couldn't even believe, even now, how incredibly brave and selfless she was with everything she did. She always came last, she had her priorities set a little differently than he would have done but that was what he loved about her. She was amazing, she was incredible. She was Buffy......  
  
And that night, that horrible night up on that tower. The ritual had started because he allowed himself to be pushed off by that rat bastard. If only he had managed to stay up there longer, then the rat-man would never have been able to cut Dawn and Buffy would still be alive. He curled up in misery at that, it was true. He blamed himself. He was responsible for Buffy's death. Oh god. And he kept having such wonderful dreams about her. That she loved him too. But only a dream. She would never have loved him and he'll never get to see her again. Never get to smell the marvelous mango scent that always surrounded her. Or touch her soft hair. Her hair was so soft. And long and golden. Now it wasn't even a case of wanting her anymore, just seeing her beautiful face would make him the happiest man in the world.   
  
And Dawn, poor Dawn, first by losing Joyce to the annurism. That too, had hurt Spike greatly but was nothing in comparison to what he was feeling now. But Dawn had no one now. Her father was as Buffy would say, "not very active in his fatherly duties". And so now her mom AND her sister had passed away.  
  
God, he couldn't even think it without his eyes swelling up. He missed her so much. In her last few months he had tried so hard to prove that his love was real and not superficial, helping her out whenever he could, unsuccessful in getting her love, but he did get her respect which meant a great deal to him as well. And when he asked that Warren guy to build the Buffy robot. That was a big mistake and he knew it. But luckily he made up for it when Glory captured him and tried to torture the identity of the key out of him but to no avail. Buffy had come to him afterward in his broken state pretending to be his robot. She managed to get his reasons for not saying anything out of him and was genuinely touched that she kissed him ever so softly on his lips. For him that was the sign, that his love for her was true, he knew instantly that she was the real Buffy the second he felt her lips, she kissed so differently than the robot. More genuinely, which was probably because she was human whereas the robot only did what it was programmed to. That was the closest he ever got to her...to know her touch......  
  
"Spike?"   
  
Jerked into reality.  
  
"Uh hey Will...what's up?" He asked getting out of bed and going over to the closet to put a shirt on.   
  
"Well, Spike, I was just coming over to see what was up with you. You haven't really come hang out with us in a long time."   
  
Well, duh.   
  
But he could never tell her that the only reason he spent time with the scooby gang was to be near Buffy, that was just too heartless, he did genuinely like Willow, she was honest and down to earth.   
  
"Yeah....well, um, sorry 'bout that. I just haven't really felt up to it." He said, barely audible, he never spoke at normal pitch anymore, it was all just low quiet speech which didn't go unnoticed by Willow who chose to say nothing. She knew the reason.   
  
"You really loved her didn't you?" She said flat-out. She kind of felt bad for him. He was similar to Buffy in the respect that no matter what he did, he never got a break.   
  
"Yup." He said honestly. Not being able to bring himself to do anything else.   
  
"You know, she did notice all the wonderful things you did for her."  
  
"Yeah, well a fat lot of good it did, didn't it." Spike responded immediately regretting it. There was no need to be snappy with Willow, she was obviously just trying to help.   
  
"Spike, you are NOT responsible for her dying. I can TELL that's what you're thinking. You're probably thinking that if only you hadn't got pushed off that tower, she would still be alive, don't you?"  
  
He just nodded. Astounded that she had managed to hit the nail right on the head.   
  
"There was nothing you could have done. But everything you did was truly incredible. Like, for example that time that Glory captured you and tried to force you to tell her about Dawn. And you took severe beatings to protect her. I know that that really got to Buffy because the next day she wouldn't shut up about it for like an hour."  
  
Spike raised his head, intrigued that Buffy was happy about that. Anything that made her happy was worth the trouble.   
  
"Really?" He said, not really knowing what to think now.   
  
"Yeah, she was all 'I can't believe Spike would do that for me and Dawn, that was so nice of him, blah blah blah...."  
  
Spike found himself temporarily happy but then reality slapped him in the face once again.   
  
"Well, it wasn't worth while in the end. Buffy's still dead. What does it matter now?" He said it more as a statement but Willow chose to respond.   
  
"A lot Spike. Buffy said to me that she couldn't have done it without us. She made a point to say especially you. You DID help a lot. Spike. And Buffy may be gone but it still has really affected the way the rest of us look at you."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We see that underneath that tough, vampire exterior, there lies a man. A man with real feelings and emotions like compassion, sympathy.....and love. And I have gained so much more respect and, surprisingly trust with you. Buffy trusted you with her whole family. She didn't do that with many people Spike. You should appreciate that."  
  
He looked down at his feet and blushed a little. "Thanks, Will, this has meant a lot to me."  
  
"No problem, just promise me that you'll stop by the magic shop later tonight. We're all gonna be there. You are coming. I'm gonna make you."  
  
Spike had no choice but to laugh a little at that. To be wanted there. If only it was Buffy insisting he was there....But that was never gonna happen.  
  
"Alright Will. I'll be there. I promise."  
  
And at that, she smiled and left. Spike spent the rest of the day wallowing in his own misery. He missed her so much that sometimes he was sick.   
  
Life Without Buffy just wasn't getting any easier.....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2  
Chapter 2....  
By:Amy  
  
Author's Note: Hello People! Feedback always wanted at dabuffbuff@hotmail.com  
  
Later at the magic shop, everyone was there, Xander, Anya, Giles, Tara, Willow, Dawn and now Spike. Boy was this uncomfortable. Spike had never felt so out of place in his life. He had to laugh at the irony that here, the great William the Bloody was spending Friday evening hanging out with a group of humans.   
  
A little light conversation happened off and on but the ever-present excitement of when Buffy was there was gone now. Suddenly, the magic shop door opened and a middle-aged man walked into the store. Dawn was the first to speak.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" It was more of a shocked statement than a happy-to-see-you question.   
  
"Well, I came back to the office and had a message from Buffy to come into Sunnydale right away she didn't say why-"  
  
Everyone cringed at the use of Buffy's name outside of the mourning tone.   
  
"-She also said, if no one answers at the house, to come look for you guys here at the shop. It's so good to see you Dawnnie! Where's your sister and your mom? Have they gone shopping or something? Buffy's not buying MORE shoes is she?"   
  
Spike watched as Dawn's face started to swell up." She got up out of her chair and stood square in front of him. She was on the verge of crying. He could tell from the way she was holding herself in a defensive stance and how she clenched her teeth.   
  
"You wanna know where they are dad? They died! Both of them. Mom was diagnosed with a brain tumor about 8 months ago and Buffy and I were dragged through hell and back because of it! About 2-3 months after that, she was officially cured. But! Then Buffy came home only to discover dead mom on the floor of the living room! Paramedics said an annurism popped in her cerebrum. But at least it was painless right? That's what I had to keep telling myself in order to keep from crying non-stop. Oh! And did you know that Buffy was a vampire slayer? NO! OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! You don't know anything. She was incredibly strong...and so brave! She is, and will forever be my hero. She was the most powerful human being on the entire planet. On that note, I'm NOT human! Did you know that either? I'm this all important key that opens the portals between demon dimensions and once the ritual is performed and my blood starts to flow , the gates will only close when the blood stops, so basically, when I die! I was captured, the ritual was started and Buffy found out that she and I shared the same blood so she KILLED HERSELF So that I could live! She sacrificed her own life, so that I could go on. And while all this was happening, you were in Spain......DOING YOUR SECRETARY!"   
  
Dawn was in tears now. Giles took her to the corner of the room to comfort her and Spike could feel as a tear rolled down his cheek. Not wanting the others to see him in that state, he shook it away. He looked up at Hank Summers who was obviously in complete shock. He was looking at his feet when he suddenly looked at the rest of the table.   
  
"I-I just can't believe it. I took a leave of absence from work. Not even for a full year and in that time, my ex-wife and my oldest daughter have passed away and my other daughter hates me. And she isn't human? What was that? Buffy was a vampire slayer? Does somebody care to explain?" He said looking around the table somewhat expecting a response. Xander decided to step up to the challenge.  
  
"No."  
  
Wow. Not the answer anybody was expecting him to give. But all the while fitting. Willow feeling a little sorry for Hank decided to put him down a little easier.   
  
"Well, Mr. Summers, I think Dawn said all that was needed to be said."   
  
Hank Summers looked over to Dawn who was crouched over, hugging her knees quietly sobbing while Giles was squatted in front of her trying to calm her down.   
  
"Well, I can't believe this. I just can't believe it.......I want to see them."  
  
Anya now was confused. "What? See who?"  
  
"Buffy and Joyce. Can one of you please show me where they are?"  
  
Nobody offered. Spike decided to go, because he wanted to visit Buffy himself. "I'll show you where they are."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
And off they went. Everyone else didn't know what to do. They were in quite the predicament. Dawn was in tears, Giles was trying to comfort her and everyone else was absolutely silent. They had no idea whether life without Buffy could ever work.   
  
Meanwhile, Spike and Hank were walking through the cemetary in an awkard silence.   
  
"So, how do you know my daughter?What was your name?...."  
  
"Um...Spike..." What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, I'm a blood-sucking vampire who's fallen hopelessly in love with your daughter'?   
  
"And what's your relation?......"  
  
Shit.   
  
"Well, Mr. Summers, if you must know.....I'm in love with Buffy."  
  
"Were you dating?"   
  
Dammit. He always asked the wrong questions.   
  
"No." Spike said flatly. It was the truth. He never dated her and even if she was still alive, he would never date her. She would have never thought of him that way. That was the truth. The cold, hard truth.  
  
At that point, they just went silently to the graves of Buffy and Joyce Summers which were relatively close together. Spike knew it would take a lot of effort but he would have to hold it in and maintain his dignity.   
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
They were there. Spike couldn't help but feel bad for the man. To look at the graves of the mother of your children AND your first born would probably be more than a man could handle. Hank Summers then just sat down against the tree in front of Buffy and stared blankly at her headstone. Spike just stood there awkwardly focusing on not looking at Buffy's grave in fear that he would lose his cool. Even if she had been gone for 3 months, he was still more in love with her than ever.   
  
After about 10 minutes. Hank got up, said goodbye to Spike and left town. Spike just watched him walk away and decided he had nothing left to do and left also. He mustered up the courage to say what he wanted without breaking apart.   
  
"G-goodnight Buffy." And with that he walked back to his dark, lonely crypt.  
  
********  
  
Later that night......  
  
A group of men in cloaks entered the cemetary and gathered around the grave that was chosen for the ritual they had in mind.   
  
"Alright men. This is the one." The leader said pointing at the grave of!....  
  
Buffy Anne Summers  
1981-2001  
Loyal Sister  
Devoted Friend  
She saved the world  
a lot.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3  
By:Amy  
  
Dawn felt bad. She wasn't ready to apologize but he was the only family she had now. So she followed them. She was about 10 minutes behind but how could she lose them? It was a direct route from the Magic Shop to the cemetary. But to her dismay, when she got to Buffy's grave, instead of a grieving father and a lovesick vampire she found a bunch of cloaked men circled around Buffy, chanting. Dawn ran up to them and shoved the one holding the book out of his place in the circle.   
  
"What are you doing!!" She said gruntily. How dare they disturb Buffy in her peace!  
  
"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"   
  
One of the men turned to the person next to him and said matter-of factly: "That's the key. Dawn's the name, she's the sister."   
  
Dawn didn't know what do to. She was starting to regret showing herself so quickly. She was just a little teenaged girl. Alone in a cemetary. With about 10 unknown men.   
  
The leader turned to face Dawn.  
  
"You misunderstand, madam. We do not wish to impose any harm on your sister. Quite the contrary actually. We wish to set her free..."  
  
"What? How? What do you mean?" Dawn was upset and confused and didn't feel like hearing them out but she knew she had to, they were talking about Buffy.   
  
"First of all. Let me introduce this group. We are the Gods of Refugon. We decided that we all felt your sister's act was beyond her call of duty and thus should be rewarded."   
  
Dawn said and did nothing. She still didn't understand.  
  
"We feel that Buffy Summers act of sacrificing herself for your survival was a selfless and unbelievably heroic thing to do. She is an asset to this world..."  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"We are going to bring your sister back."   
  
That was all Dawn needed to hear. She knew better. When their mom had died. Dawn had tried a spell to resurrect her and was fully warned in advance that she would not be the same person at all.  
  
"What will she be like? Will she be all zombie-like and scary? Will she be weak or different? Will she still have the same personality and same voice?"   
  
The God could sense her skepticism and was content to put her mind at ease.   
  
"You needn't worry young one. Your sister will be exactly the same person she was when she left this world. All her traits; good AND bad; will remain in tact. She, will be a little weak at first but if she continues to train, she will be able to build her strength back."  
  
"OH! That's good. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Yes. We cannot have the key within the path.The energy will disrupt our circle. We need a 100 yard radius clear so this can be a success. You may wait just outside the circle which would be right on the edge of the cemetary. The ritual will take 32 minutes and then we will bring your sister to you."  
  
And with that, Dawn was off. She went and she sat on the sidewalk crosslegged hardly able to contain her excitement. Buffy was coming back! Her beloved sister! Now she could tell Buffy exactly how much what she did meant to her. And, as Dawn could already feel the tears swelling up behind her eyes she decided to try and distract herself with other things. Such as staring at her watch every thirty seconds.   
  
Just when Dawn was starting to get really bored. She saw the group of Gods coming toward her from inside the cemetary. Dawn stood up in anticipation. Just then, the Gods parted and there she was. Buffy was alive and well and coming towards her eagerly smiling. The second Dawn saw her she burst into tears and ran towards Buffy. Buffy, unable to run due to a rusty hip joints and bones and such just started to walk as fast as she was capable of doing.   
  
"BUFFY! OH MY GOD! BUFFY! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
"Dawn! I'm so glad you're okay!"   
  
The two sisters just stood hugging for a long time while the Gods just watched the two reunite. After a few minutes the Gods left the two sisters alone. After a long while, Buffy and Dawn finally separated and Buffy took her turn to cry when she looked at Dawn. She barely managed to get control of herself but managed to spit out.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!"   
  
Then after a second hug, the two girls started to walk home.   
  
"Oh! Our house! It's so pretty! I've missed it too! I've missed these three steps to the front door and our stairs and that tree I climbed down so many times." Buffy kept going on about everything, completely overjoyed at seeing the simple things she took for granted the last time she was there.   
  
They got inside the house and Buffy couldn't stop smiling. She went upstairs.  
  
"Dawn! I'm gonna have a shower and change my clothes so that I look presentable for the gang. Do you know are they all at the magic shop or are they at their separate homes?"   
  
"They're at the magic shop pulling an all-night inventory thingie or something."  
  
"Oh! Ok. Great. I'll be about 10 minutes in the shower ok?"  
  
"Okay!" There was a moment of silence and Dawn stepped up to Buffy and gave her a quick tight hug.   
  
"I'm so glad you're back." She whispered in Buffy's ear. Buffy could feel the tears sliding down her cheek . How would she react to seeing the gang? Would they welcome her with open arms? They had probably formed new lives without her and might not want her back....NO! That was horrible way of thinking.   
  
'Just get in the shower Buffy' She had to remind herself.   
  
********  
  
"Geez! Buffy! You take SO long!"  
  
Buffy Summers walked out of the bathroom all ready to go. Dawn just stared at her in awe.   
  
"I'm Sorry Dawnnie! I just wanna look my best for the gang you know? I haven't seen them in 4 months."  
  
Dawn started to talk, mouth gaped open. "Buffy, you are beautiful. You really are. Totally stunning. You look so good. A little on the skinny side, but still.....Fabulous."  
  
Buffy was a little taken aback by this comment. Dawn never used to go out of her way to pay a compliment to her. On the other hand, these were different circumstances.   
  
"Well, Dawn, you sit in a box for 4 months and you'll lose 20 pounds too.Heh, he,hmm." Buffy laughed nervously. Obviously Dawn wasn't ready to joke about what had happened.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to go."  
  
And then the two sisters left. They had to walk slower than usual due to the fact that Buffy still had a long way to go until she was at full strength. In fact, she was so far away from that point that she had a little trouble climbing up and down the stairs. The walk over to the magic shop, was silent, both girls hand in hand, just happy to be in the other's presence.   
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, at the magic shop....  
  
"Giles, Did I ever tell you how much I dislike inventory? Why do you need to know how many orbs there are anyway? Nobody ever buys them." Xander whined. It was a 9:30 on a Friday evening and he was spending it doing unpaid work. At least he got to spend it with his best friends....Well, not all of them but this was just the way things turned out and he would just have to deal. Everyone else didn't really feel the need to say anything and so the room remained quiet until Dawn burst in the door with a huge smile on her face.   
  
Willow took her turn to speak first.She ran over to Dawn and wrapped her arms around her. "Dawn! You just ran out of here! We were all so worried! Did you find your dad okay?"   
  
Whoa. With all the events of the past hour, Dawn had completely forgot about that.   
  
"Oh! Yeah! But actually I have much better news. But first off, I wan't you all to know that this isn't some stupid thing I thought up because I am an immature teenager. Alright? So you guys wanna hear what happened?"  
  
Everyone just nodded, a little baffled at her extreme giddyness.  
  
"Alright. I went to Buffy's grave but instead of Spike and Dad, there were a group of cloaked men surrounding her. I, ummm, I ....Well, I pushed one down and demanded to know what they were doing. They explained to me that they were the Gods of Refugon, you heard of them Giles?"  
  
"Yes, I have. Please continue.."  
  
"Ok. Anyway, the leader explained to me that they had a meeting or something and decided that they thought that what Buffy did for me and the world was, and I quote 'Beyond the call of duty...That she was selfless and unbelievably heroic.' They also said that Buffy is an asset to this world so they performed a ritual and.....tada!"   
  
Dawn gently grabbed Buffy's arm from outside on the sidewalk and brought her into the store. Upon the sight of all of her friends, Buffy started sobbing instantly. Everyone else was just in complete shock.  
  
Giles was so ecstatic he almost cried. "Buffy? Is that really you?" Buffy just nodded gently through her crying and they ran up to each other and Giles gave her the biggest hug he had given anyone in his entire life. When Willow saw the two of them re-uniting, she started to cry herself. Tara immediately turned to her and patted her gently on the back while she buried her face in her hands. When Buffy heard Willow start to cry, she let go of Giles and went to her and gave her a big bear hug. The two girls were crying out of pure joy.   
  
"Will! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Same here Buffy, Same here!!!!"   
  
Dawn, just watched with a huge smile beaming across her face. She was so happy that her older sister was back. And she was so happy to see everyone gathering together again. The group was back together again, over the few months while Buffy was gone, the group didn't really have much to do. There was no great evil, thankfully considering that would have been hard to get rid of without a slayer. The council had decided not to call another one considering Faith still lived. They figured that it was a perfect opportunity to get rid of that pesky 2 slayer problem.   
  
Meanwhile, Anya could feel Xander trembling ever so slightly. As per usual, she managed to be completely unaware to the highly intense emotions involved with this particular situation.   
  
"Xander? Why are you trembling? Is it because you are happy that Buffy isn't dead anymore?" She asked loud enough for everyone to look at her.   
  
"What? What'd I do?" At that Buffy walked over and gave Anya a hug. Not as emotionally as the ones she gave to Giles and Willow, but all the while meaningful.  
  
"I've missed your wit Anya."   
  
Anya was shocked. Never had Buffy been so straight forward with her about anything. She awkwardly hugged her back, a little surprised at the new kind of happiness she was feeling.  
  
"I've missed you to Buffy. You made Xander sad."  
  
Buffy gave a gentle laugh and then switched over to Xander.  
  
"And Xander! Afterlife without your jokes to cheer me up sucked!" And they exchanged a huge hug as well. By this point she had stopped crying but she was all the while extremely overwhelmed with joy about seeing him again. Xander just remained silent and hugged Buffy back tightly. He too was overwhelmed at the thought of having Buffy back in his life.   
  
After hugging it out with Xander, Buffy walked over to Tara.   
  
"And you! What would I do without you and your wiccan ways? I love your shy charm Tara." When that hug was finished Buffy took a step back and stared at all her loved ones. Dawn, Giles, Anya, Xander, Tara and Willow. The realization that there was the possibility that she could have never seen them again reared it's ugly head and Buffy couldn't help but start to cry again. This time everybody came in to hug Buffy as she cried openly. She was back. She had life and could walk and talk and laugh and live and love again. She had been given a gift and would have to cherish it and appreciate it forever and live her life to the fullest.  
  
The End!   
What'd you think? Feedback of ANY kind...PLEASE!  
dabuffbuff@hotmail.com or post a review. Whatever works for you!  



	2. Happy days are here again

Life Without Buffy? Not Anymore!  
  
Author's Note: Here's my sequel to my Buffy Resurrection story. I highly recommend you read that one   
first. Not because you'll need to in order to understand this, just because I want you to and I want   
feedback. Hey, I may be selfish, but at least I'm honest right? I realize now that I probably should have   
mentioned in my first one that I was planning a sequel. I proudly claim that I am not as stupid to forget   
completely about BOTH love prospects (a.k.a. Spike and Angel) discovering Buffy's rebirth   
  
  
She sat there. Absorbing everything her friends told her about what she had missed. There was so   
much. Giles and Olivia were back together and he was moving there to be with her, Xander and Anya   
were engaged and Tara and Willow had become two of the most powerful witches the earth had ever seen.   
She couldn't believe so much could change over such little time. Buffy found herself somewhat stunned   
that she even missed the magic shop. The shelves, the familiar setting...just the sense that something   
stayed the same during her absence was making her happy.   
  
"So, Giles! I can't believe you're leaving! What am I gonna do without you? Oh! And who's gonna hold   
down the fort during your absence?" She inquired purposely showing her distaste at the idea of life sans   
Giles.  
  
"Oh, Buffy. I really want to stay-"  
  
"NO! You aren't gonna screw around with your new life just because of me." Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Well, Don't worry, I will return for visits once a month. This was my plan anyway. Secondly, by "the   
fort" I assume you are referring to the shop. Anya will be manager and shopkeeper. I feel that she can   
handle it. If not, she now has the power to hire assistants if that is what she feels she needs."  
  
"She won't need to. We'll all help out of course...uh..If she needs us that is.." Willow said quickly   
remembering Anya's self-confidence level was completely in tact.   
  
Meanwhile, Buffy just sat quietly staring at everyone. She marveled at how much being with these people   
made her happy. She started to wonder how the other slayers survived. Living with such a high-stress life   
is one thing. But to live it alone, completely isolated from the real world would just be utter torture.  
  
"Oh my God!" Buffy suddenly yelled out.   
  
"What! What's wrong Buffy? Are you alright? You feel okay?" Giles had run up to her side.   
  
"No no. I'm fine. But I got so wrapped up in my other emotions.......Will, you called Angel right?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't tell him what happened, I thought that wasn't really something to be told over the phone so   
he said he could be here within three hours - that means 2 and a half more hours until he gets here."   
  
"OK. That's excellent. But, back to my point... I forgot about Spike! I gotta go find him! Where is he? Is   
he still in Sunnydale? Does he still live in the same crypt?" Buffy said. It came out a lot more anxiously   
than she had intended but she was excited. She really wanted to talk to him. He had done some really   
amazing things for her and she really had to let him know that they meant a lot more to her than she let   
him know.  
  
Xander got up. " Yeah, Buffy he is. But you stay here. I'll go get him for you. You've earned your rest."   
  
"Thank you Xander."   
  
And at that point, he grabbed his coat and walked out the front entrance to the store. He   
continued to walk to the crypt being a little thankful that the demon side of Sunnydale was in a bit of a rut   
recently. Surprising to say the least, considering there had been no slayer to keep them held back. Xander   
remembered that that had been one concern everyone had after receiving the news no new slayer was   
being called. The demons and vampires would join forces and rule the town with no slayer to hold them   
back. OK. He was here now. What should he do? Knock? Just walk in? Throughout the summer, he had   
never come to Spike's crypt by himself. Willow had always volunteered for that. Xander decided to just   
walk in. He slowly pushed the door open and walked in cautiously.   
  
"Spike?"   
  
He said looking around. Nobody there. But then he remembered the second level to this place. Xander   
walked over to the hole in the ground and climbed in.   
  
"Spike??" He said starting to think that he wasn't home but then he saw him. Spike was lying on his bed   
on top of his covers just facing the wall. At the sound of his name, he rolled over to see who it was. At   
that point he brought himself to sitting position and leaned over to get a cigarette from his top drawer and   
lit it up.   
  
"What do you want Xander?" He said in a muffled tone through his cigarette.   
  
"I've got some good news Spike. You have to come to the magic shop to see it though. So get up, let's go."   
He said taking a step in the right direction but unfortunately for him, Spike didn't move.  
  
"I don't feel up to it Xander. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow." Spike said, not moving from his position of   
sitting upright with his back to the backboard and his legs stretched out in front of him with his feet   
crossed.   
  
"Spike, trust me on this. You are REALLY gonna want to see this. I guarantee this will lighten up your   
mood." Xander tried to talk him into it.   
  
"Look Xander, I already said, I don't feel up to it. Alright? Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Spi-"  
  
"Xander! For the love of God! I'm in a foul mood and I don't want to come! Now BUGGER OFF!!!!"  
  
That was it. He had tried but Spike was too damn stubborn to listen. Xander had chosen to not say why he   
wanted to come because the look on his face upon seeing Buffy would have been priceless. Xander knew   
that he wasn't Spike's number one fan but Spike had proven that his love for Buffy had been genuine.   
Also, Xander had found himself utterly shocked that Spike had stayed so depressed for so long.   
  
Once he got back to the shop, he was questioned by everyone as to Spike's whereabouts.  
  
"I tried to get him here without telling him why- you know, not to ruin the surprise- but he wouldn't come.   
I tried two more times and he told me to bugger off so I left.   
  
Buffy got up from her chair and started to walk out.   
  
"Are you going to go get him?" Tara asked.   
  
"Yeah." Buffy said with a smile.   
  
"Buffy wait! You're weak. I'm not gonna risk something happening to you. Not now. God! Of all times,   
not now."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but chuckle. It was true. The irony of her dying by some random demon would be far   
too much for anyone to handle. So the two of them left together.   
  
At Spike's crypt, he had retreated to his curled up position on his bed when Buffy and Xander started to   
walk down the stairs to the lower level. This time, he heard the footsteps coming.   
  
He started to turn around as he was talking.  
  
"Xander! I told you to leave me alo-" He stared in complete shock. There in front of him was Buffy. The   
Buffy that was buried under the ground last time he checked. He didn't fail to notice Xander standing   
there behind her yet he did not take his eyes off of her. For a moment, The two of them just stood there   
looking at each other. Spike in complete shock and Buffy just with a big grin.   
  
"Oh Spike!" She said and walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Spike remained in   
shock. He just stood there. The complete joy Spike was feeling was beyond anything he had ever felt. Even   
with Drusilla. He just closed his eyes and felt a few hot tears roll down his cheek and let out a breath.   
Xander just watched his reaction and almost started to cry himself. The expression on Spike's face was   
truly priceless. Unfortunately Buffy wasn't so lucky. From her point of view, Spike wasn't reacting at all.   
She gently slapped him across the back of the head.   
  
"Well, hug me back stupid!"  
  
Xander chuckled under his breath. And for Spike, the slap had brought him back from the cloud nine he   
was on. He brought his arms up from his sides and wrapped them around Buffy. He held onto her as   
tightly as possible. He didn't know how or why she was here but the truth was he didn't care in the   
slightest. He placed one hand in between her shoulder blades and the other one below it and to the side.   
The way he held her was surprising to Buffy to say the least. She WAS aware of his feelings toward her   
but she never actually thought of them as being as real as she felt them to be at that moment. She   
understood the severity of what was happening at that moment so she let him hold her a few minutes more   
until she suggested that they head back.   
  
Spike had no complaints on going this time.  
  
On the way back Spike decided to ask about how Buffy had returned. "So, Slayer, how is it that you're   
back in the union? So to speak."  
  
"Oh. Well, see. There's this group of Gods that think I'm a hero so they gave me back my life." She   
explained matter-of-factly.   
  
"You are a hero." Spike said.   
  
'Oh, just brilliant Spike. Tell her something she already knows.' Luckily, Buffy gave him a response he   
didn't quite expect.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
When they got back to the magic shop. Everyone was very welcoming and there was an all-round   
good feeling in the room. Buffy had re-lit all the flames that had been extinguished when she died.   
Feelings of life, happiness, passion and especially love. Buffy took Dawn over to the front corner of the   
store. So Spike sat down where Buffy had been.   
  
"So Dawn, You've been kinda quiet. Are you okay?" Buffy asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Of Course I'm OK Buffy! Why wouldn't I be? You're back. I'm so happy."  
  
"That's good. I'm happy I'm back too." She said.   
  
"Buffy, I wanted to tell you again how much what you did for me meant. You've been so brave throughout   
our whole lives. You've saved my life hundreds of times. The fact that you di-....that you died for me is   
so...." She started to cry. Talking about it was just bringing back all the pain she felt for the entire   
summer.   
  
Buffy could watched as Dawn's face swelled up so she wrapped her arm around her. Dawn didn't cry at   
full force so she regained her composure rather quickly.   
  
"Anyway, I'm glad you're back." She repeated.   
  
Buffy started to laugh. Throughout this entire ordeal, Dawn hadn't lost her sense of humor.   
  
"Oh, Dawn. I love you. You're so funny. So can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Oh course, Buffy! What do you want?" Dawn replied  
  
"I want you to tell me about how Spike was with you while I was gone."  
  
"Oh! That's easy. Well, First of all. I'll start by telling you that he was never the same guy. That's for sure.   
He was all quiet and self-reserved. But he came over all the time to check on me-"  
  
"DID YOU LIVE IN THE HOUSE ALL ALONE?!?!?!?!?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Well, I wasn't always alone. Giles stayed over a lot. And Spike spent the night sometimes too. But don't   
worry, we put like a hundred spells on the house. No demons of any kind can come in there. It's like a   
church Buffy. Seriously. Spike, Willow and Tara spent 3 days doing those spells."  
  
"Why didn't you move in with Giles or Dad?"  
  
"Well, firstly, Dad only finally resurfaced TODAY! He showed up about an hour before you did! And   
secondly I didn't want to leave the house. I wa- wasn't ready to give it up."   
  
"Oh. That's too bad that Dad was a jerk. OK. Here's my question. Where did Giles and Spike sleep when   
they stayed over?"  
  
"Giles had a cot that he put in the livingroom. He kept in the closet when he wasn't using it and Spike had   
a cot set up in the basement. You know...Better for that whole sunlight problem."  
  
"Oh course. So what happened in the rest of the summer?"  
  
"Well....To keep busy, and to keep my mind off the fact that my mom and my sister were dead, I signed up   
for summer school for history. You know how I kinda stopped going to that class after mom died? Yeah,   
well anyway, my mark in that class wasn't so good. I didn't fail or anything but I thought that summer   
school would be a good distraction and give me a chance to raise that mark for my transcripts. Anyway,   
Spike came over every night to help me with my homework. Everyone else helped too but Spike was   
especially useful because he was alive and present at some of the events I was studying. Anyway. I passed   
that course with a whopping 93%!!!"  
  
"Oh Dawnnie, that's so good! I'm so proud of you!" Buffy said, ecstatic that she had shown that kind of   
maturity that she herself had only achieved a few short years ago.   
  
"Yeah! I know. Who's so smart? ME! Yeah well as a congrats present, Spike took me on a trip to Las   
Vegas!"  
  
"WHAT?!??!?"  
  
"I know! I was shocked! But anyway, after getting Giles' permission. Off we went just the two of us, on a   
four day trip. And guess what? Spike got me a fake ID so that I could gamble! Isn't he so cool? But when   
we left, he made me give it back to him. Anyway, he'd been there before so he took me to the cooler   
tourist attractions, a lot of casinos, but a lot of other cool stuff too. You know what the best part is Buffy?"  
  
She really had her attention now. Buffy was completely blown away by what Dawn was telling her.   
"What's the best part?"  
  
"At the casinos, Spike won a lot of money. I mean a good chunk of change. But he gave it to me. Well,   
not all of it, of course, he needed some to live on himself but he gave me enough to cover all the bills for   
the house and stuff and he insisted that I had lots to spend on myself to go to movies with my friends and   
buy clothes and stuff. I was so touched Buffy. It was so nice of him. Anyway. For the rest of the summer,   
things were REALLY normal. I went out with my friends and of course spent time with the gang, but   
there were no demons or vampires AT ALL. No apocalypses or anything remotely dangerous. Spike kept   
coming over and that's pretty much been it."   
  
Buffy just nodded. She realized something that Dawn obviously hadn't picked up on. No demons? Ha!   
That would never happen. Buffy knew all too well that with news of her death, demons would be jumping   
for joy. Xander had mentioned something along the same lines of everything being quiet which only   
meant one thing. Spike had taken over her slaying duties and that he must have been working over-time.   
Buffy said thanks to Dawn for telling her everything and then she got up. She walked over to Spike who   
was now on his way back to his seat after helping Giles move a box of books. She draped her arms around   
his shoulders and got on her tip-toes so she could whisper in his ear.   
  
"Thank you so much Spike. Dawn just told me what you did and I'm positively blown away." She waited   
for a response from him. She wanted to say thank you without misleading him into thinking that she felt   
something for him but judging from the way he hugged her this time suggested that he knew nothing   
would ever happen.   
  
He too wanted to appear in control of things so he, too chose to talk into the ear but not in a whispering   
tone.   
  
" I told you I'd take care of her." He said quietly.  
  
She was shocked at his reply. She kissed him on the cheek and said:  
  
"All I asked you to do was protect her that night, and you did so much more."  
  
After that, she released him but made him go sit on the back steps with her so they could discuss things   
further.  
  
Giles stood up. "Wait Buffy! Before you go. I just remembered! You must be so hungry! Do you want me   
to go pick something up for you?"  
  
Buffy was so happy. She actually hadn't thought about food but no that he mentioned it she was starving.   
"Would you really Giles? Thanks, that would be great....um...you might wanna get a pen for this. OK! I   
want...oooh! A cheeseburger, and a regular burger! And a big bottle of sprite. And I want salt and vinegar   
chips and carrots! A big bag! And I want chocolate chip cookies! And um..... pizza! Just a slice. With   
pepperoni and pinapple and bacon. And a mega-sized bottle of water! Did you get that all, Giles?"  
  
"Yes, I did! I'm going to go to that 24 hour supermarket down on Rowland street. I'll be back in an hour   
or so." Giles said and walked out to his car.  
  
"Wow Slayer. I'm proud of you. That's a good chunk of food. I greatly approve." Spike said, and then the   
two of them walked out to the back steps together.   
  
"Spike....so d'you do anything fun this summer?" Buffy asked, a little nervous.  
  
"You are joking. No! No one did. This has been the worst summer ever."  
  
Buffy was a little shocked at his reply. But she wanted to get his side of what had happened in regards to   
Dawn.   
  
"You wanna know what happened with Dawn don't you?" Spike asked, interrupting her thoughts.   
  
Wow. He really did know her better than she thought.   
  
"Well, I know what happened from her point of view, but you know how teenyboppers get, they never tell   
it exactly how it is...or was...as the case may be."  
  
" Alright...I helped the bit with her schoolwork...I made sure she was alright.....me and the witches did   
some house protection spells and............"  
  
"What about Las Vegas?" Buffy inquired honestly.   
  
"Hmm. She told you about that huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she did." Buffy said.  
"Well. She passed her summer school course with flying colors and I took her on a little trip to the old   
land of gambling. Don't ask me why I chose that particular place because the truth is that I don't really   
know. But I um...I got her a phony piece of identification so that she could play the slot machines and   
such...But! Don't worry slayer, I made her give it back to me afterward so she couldn't go out and buy   
booze for all of her kiddie friends and such. And the rest of the summer was kinda of a drag. Very dull. I   
hated the entire summer."  
  
"Even the trip with Dawn?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong Slayer. She's great fun to be with and we had a blast but that little factor was always   
there." Spike said, looking in her eyes hoping she would understand what he was talking about.   
  
"What factor?" Unfortunately for Spike, Buffy had no clue.   
  
" Well...As much fun as that girl is, she bears a striking resemblance to, um...someone and it was just a   
constant reminder of the way things were at that time. Do you understand?"  
  
'Oh my God.' Buffy was touched. Spike had trouble being around Dawn because she reminded him of her!   
That was incredible and the best part was. It didn't stop him from keeping his promise.  
  
"Wow. Spike. .... I am truly amazed. All I asked you to do was protect Dawn the night of the ritual and   
you did that in spades"  
  
"Not really, the nibblet still got cut and you died! How did I help?" He said, not really expecting an   
answer. He just wanted her to know that he wasn't satisfied with how he had done his part.  
  
"No! Spike. You did everything. Had you not been up there, Dawn would have probably been cut a lot   
more severely than she was. Also! You can't blame yourself for being pushed off of the platform by that   
guy with the tail. You were still weak from the last time you protected Dawn!"  
  
Suddenly, Willow opened the back door. "Uh, hey, sorry to interrupt but Giles is back with your food,   
Buff."  
  
"Oh great!" Buffy said with a big smile on her face. Willow headed back into the shop and Buffy and   
Spike started to get up. Spike had no problem getting to his feet but Buffy on the other hand wasn't so   
lucky. She was still very stiff and started to put her hand on the brick wall behind her for support. To her   
surprise, Spike held out his hand to help her up. Buffy just looked at him and took his hand. He helped   
her as she put her weight into his hand and then he kept hold while she slowly climbed the stairs back into   
the store.   
  
Meanwhile, in the store, Giles brought in the 3 grocery bags full of food and placed them on the   
table. Buffy sat down, excited. All of her favorite foods that she hadn't had in so long, just sitting there,   
right in front of her.   
  
"Alright, Buffy. I'm gonna head out now."  
  
"What? No Spike! The party's just getting started!" Buffy complained. She really was starting to enjoy his   
company.   
  
"No, no. This is a scooby reunion. I don't feel right about this. I'm gonna go back home now." Spike said   
sounding more sure of himself than he felt. He really did want to stay, but tonight was a big night and he   
felt she deserved to spend it with her true friends.   
  
"Are you sure? Because you're welcome to stay, you know." Buffy said not really sure why he was so   
insistent on leaving. To her confusion, he just nodded said bye once again and walked out. She was a little   
disappointed at first but then the food caught her eye again and all was forgotten.   
  
She ate the cheeseburger first. And then snacked around with everything else. She then opened the bag of   
cookies.  
  
"mmmmMM! Alright you guys, you can help yourselves to whatever you want but the cookies are mine!"   
She said jokingly. Giles was so happy that she was enjoying the food so much. He felt the irony that the   
happiest she had been in the past year was right now...eating regular foods. Such a minimal thing was   
bringing her more joy than anything she had experienced over the past 12 months. Oh Shit! He had   
forgotten to count the 3 spell books in the basement!   
  
"Um! Willow? Do you think you could go into the basement and fetch me those 3 spellbooks?" Giles   
asked.   
  
Willow nodded and started to get up. Buffy got up to. "I'll help you Will."  
  
And the two girls went into the basement. A few minutes after that, Angel walked through the door.   
  
"Alright guys. What was so important that I get here immediately?"   
  
Giles took the liberty of explaining. He wanted to make it as amazing as it was for everyone else.  
  
"First of all, Before anything, Angel, I just need to get someone up here first." He turned to face the   
basement stairs. Uh...um....honey! Would you please come up here? Angel's arrived."  
  
"Be right up!" Buffy called rather quickly. At the sound of her voice Angel brought his head up rather   
slowly, with a confused look on his face.   
  
'Who's voice had that been? Could it have been Buffy?' But then he remembered where Buffy was and   
went back to staring at his feet. When Buffy got up to the top of the stairs, Giles stopped her and said: "I   
think we'll show first and explain later? Sound like a plan?" Buffy started to respond but Angel beat her to   
it.  
  
"No, I think I would prefer explanation first, then to see what's going on here." Angel said sounding very   
sure of himself.  
  
Giles was a little surprised but decided to follow with Angel's wishes. "Alright. First of all. Are you   
familiar with the Gods of Refugon group?"  
  
"Yes, is it still just the 6 of them?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes yes. Anyway, Dawn stumbled across them on her visit to Buffy. Turns out they decided that Buffy is   
an important aspect to this world and her selfless and heroic act was far beyond her calling so they gave   
her back her life." Giles said and Buffy stepped out from behind the door.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel said as his face started to swell up. The sight of his beloved Buffy was far too much for   
him to handle. Tears started to stream down his face as he ran up to her. He lifted her off of his feet and   
didn't put her down. He held her so tightly and his arms had enough strength that he had no problem   
supporting her minimal body weight. All he cared about was that she was back. Buffy was here in his   
arms, breathing, moving, her heart beating. At that moment, his knees gave out and he fell to the floor   
carrying Buffy with him. He had his legs stretched out in front of him and she sat on his thighs and had   
her legs draped over to the left of him. At that moment, everyone else decided to give them a little privacy   
and they moved their party into the backroom.   
  
And Buffy. Poor Buffy. Seeing Angel had brought out a whole new wave of emotions that no one   
else managed to touch. The severity of what had happened to her was finally sinking in. Buffy buried her   
face in Angel's neck and cried to her heart's content. All Angel managed to do was hold her equally as   
tight tears flowing silently down his face as well. When he tried to speak, all he managed to do was blurt   
out her name.   
  
For a long time, they just sat there wrapped in each other's arms. After a long while, they started   
to break apart.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. I've managed to drench your shirt with my tears." She said, laughing a little trying to   
lighten the intensely emotional scene the two had found themselves in.  
  
"Buffy. I don't care about the shirt. I'm just stunned that you're here. You're here and you're alive and well.   
Far too skinny but it's a small price to pay to see your beautiful face again."  
  
Buffy was so happy. She had missed him more than she had thought. She gave him a quick kiss on the   
cheek.  
  
"Well, no worries Angel. I ate a HUGE amount of food before you got here. That probably put twenty   
pounds back on so...I'm on the right track."  
  
"That's good. I like you better the way you were before."  
  
"Don't worry. Me too..... I'm so glad you're here Angel. I've missed you so much."  
  
Angel said nothing. He couldn't. The tears were starting to swell in the back of his eyes again and so he   
just wrapped his arms around her again. It felt so good to feel her next to him again.. He couldn't believe   
she was here. Buffy was here. Just last week he was spouting his true feelings to her grave and now she   
was here in his arms. Things were going to be different from that point on. Buffy was back in town and   
everyone's lives would change for the better.  
  
This is the end. Was it entertaining? Hopefully, I'm slightly sleep-deprived because of this story.   
Have a nice day!   



End file.
